Some Questions, No Answers
by StoriesBeingHeard
Summary: This is the story what would've happened if Clarisse had not died. Montag and Clarisse's relationship starts to grow as Montag's fascination of books increase. Captain Beatty and Mildred are concerned about Montag's new found behaviour leads into a chapter within the two, as Montag faced a trial of literature
1. Chapter 1

"What a shame," Clarisse said, "You're not in love with anyone"

"Yes I am"

"It doesn't show"

"I am, so very much in love" He tried to conjure up a face to fit the words, but there was no face. " I am" . . .

Montag sits there, in his bed, just thinking. _What does she mean I'm not in love? I so very am! I love Mildred._ He thinks to himself, _What does she know? She's just a 17 year old girl. She wouldn't know the meaning of love, _But then again, what is love? He ponders on this question as slowly drifts off to sleep

**In his dream... **

Clarisse was sitting on a plain field full of dandelions. She had on a beautiful white laced dressed that complements her close to white blonde hair and her light blue eyes. She was simply beautiful. With chipper, kind of hapiness to her she calls out to him. " Montag, Montag" her voice fades. He had a smile on his face, " What is new today, Clarisse? Seen anything new? Pondered on anything, interesting? Read any good books?

" Books?"

"Yea, You have to have acquired books in order to know as much as you do."

Silence.

" Didn't you? "

Silence. And everything turned black.

What if she did have books. He, as a fireman would have to burn her books and then what? He'd lose the best thing, he was afraid to admit, ever happened to him. She opened his eyes to a world he has never seen before. Can he actually say that he kind of loved her? No, that's pedophilia. The girl is only 17. He was 30. It probably wasn't the love she had in mind. Maybe as a friend or so. Ugh, why am I thinking about this stuff? I'm married, I have Mildred. I have Mildred. I HAVE Mildred. Or did he really have Mildred? Once he really thought about this, he doesn't remember how'd they met. _What a shame... You're not in love with anyone. _HER words shrouded his mine into an abyss of misfortune. I'm in love... I'm not in love... am I in love? He buries his head into his pillow for the night.

Mildred wakes him up that morning.

" Good Morning, had a good rest? " she was reading over her transcript.

" Yes, quite fine."

" That's good."

" Yea, Hey Mildred?" He stops. He takes a good look at her. Her eyes were dead. Not the same enthusiasm as Clarisse gave him that night.

" Yes Montag?"

" When did we first meet?"

" Oh um. . . " She stops. " I don't remember, it has been so long ago..."

"10 years... "

" Oh, its been that long? " She smiles and eats a piece of toast.

_Its been that long? Its been that long? 10 years is not a long time,_ Montag thought. He looks at her.

"Oh. " The morning continues.

That night, Clarisse and Montag were together again, sitting down. Clarisse looked a little.. different today, almost, pretty. He gives a conservative smile. It was genuine compared to when he usually smiled. He had never felt that much content before. This girl... who was she? Simply amazing. Its only been 3 days since they first met, and Montag learned more in that period of time that he would've in 12 years of schooling in front of a Film teacher who didn't really care whether the class was learning a lot at all.

" Montag, " she began. "What happens when we die? Is it just like sleeping? Except we don't wake up.. Is there an afterlife? Does your soul live on? Does your life really flash before your eyes like it's said to? It's something everyone wonders about but doesn't really want to find out. No one will ever really know for sure, but it's fun to wonder about it, I guess"

" Yea, I guess.. " But he know's what happens when people die, there's the big machine, with the eyeball, and the handy men. He saw it, he was there, when Mildred died.

" I wondered what would happened if I would die. " She giggles, " You wouldn't miss me too much right?"

"What?"

" Haha, oh nothing... " she plays with the dandelions again.

Montag looks at her. Clarisse looks at him. He smiles, she smiles.

( Hey, Ricky here. Stopping this Chapter here. Because... um... So anyways. Check out Next time. Some more stuff at hand ya know. Well ok I love you buh-byee)


	2. Chapter 2

**The Mysteries of Chapter Two.**

Montag looks at her. Clarisse looks at him. He smiles, she smiles.

"Clarisse? " Montag started, "I was just wondering . . ."

"Yes?"

"Well, um.. I was just wondering. . . How do you know so much about everything... I mean, well my boss, Captain Beatty, has searched through your house before and not a book in sight, you can't just have common knowledge of these things, now can you? "

" Well, I-uh.."

" I mean you know so much about everything and how it used to be back in whenever, I was just wondering, How..? How do you know so much?"

For the first time, Clarisse was speechless. What could she have said to a firemen. She wasn't afraid yet, she was skeptical. She laughs nonchalantly. " Well, Montag, If you really must know, I don't know. I just hear things.. From my mom, my dad, my uncles.. my cousins, they all.. talk." She shifts around a little bit. Montag was a little confused. They talk without books? That's a little dubious. " Don't worry, you don't have to hide from me. If you do, I won't tell anyone.

"I trust you."

"Wait, what?"

"Trust, something committed or entrusted to one to be used or cared for in the interest of another, I trust you. " She gets up. She starts to head off back home. Montag gets up behind her. "Clarisse, " He says, barely audible, but she heard it.

"Yes?"

Silence. And she was gone.

The walk home was lonely. _She trusts me... She trusts me..whatever would that mean. That she's willing to tell me anything I needed to know. I'm just curious. _Trust, she gave a valid definition. To.. commit, entrust, to one to be used or cared for the interest in another. So, she.. entrusts me. He continues down the road.

Montag opened his door. Mildred was talking to her 'family' about the weather or something. He slides off his boots, and takes off his jacket. The 451 sign on his hat, from, shining to a bit rusty. He looks towards the table, Captain Beatty, sitting there drinking tea, with a blank piece of paper

" Hello Montag," Guy was taken did, well, did Mildred maybe..

" Hello Captain, my captain" He said nonchalantly. " What brings you here? " He slyly glance to the ventilator grill, and came back to Montag who was drinking his tea.

" I can't come and visit a friend? " He smiles and pretends to be heartbroken.

" No, but-"

" Aww.. Now Montag. " He took another sip and motions Montag to sit down. Montag gives in but he was starting to get scared. Beatty smiles because he knows he won this little battle but, this smile turned into a serious face as he studies all the emotions of Montag's face. " Montag, Now what do you know about Clarisse McClellan.

" My next door neighbor? " Montag looked a little worried, but confused. Why would Beatty want to know anything about her? There's probably something about her. I mean she thinks differently from the rest. " Clarisse McClellan, what aout her?"

"Here or there, that's bound to occur. We've got a record on her family. We've watched them carefully. Heredity and environment are funny things. You can't rid yourselves of all the odd ducks in just a few years." He opens a pack of cigars, lights them up and takes a swig at it. He blows the smoke into a circular shape into Montag's face. " You want one?"

" No I'll pass. " He coughs at the ring of smoke and twiddles with his fingers. " So about her family?"

" I just came to tell you to be careful. She's a dangerous one, Along with her family. Don't listen to her, don't talk to her. And maybe we can drive her away and make this world a better place. " He gets up, dumps the cigar into the garbage and puts on his sweater. Mildred gets up from the parlor rooms and goes into the kitchen when Beatty is close to leaving the door.

" Oh Captain Beatty," She started, "Won't you stay and have some dinner with us, we're making lasagna." She smiles and moves her hair from her face.

" No, no I'm fine. Thank you Mildred. " And he was gone.

Montag notices the spark in Mildred's eyes. He never got that same spark. Was she happy or something? Montag was silent for a few more seconds. He doesn't remember getting that sweet look from her. Then Clarisse runs through his mind.

. . . _"What a shame, You're not in love with anyone."_

__Well maybe, maybe .. no.. That would be wrong. That would be really wrong.

" Are you ok? " Mildred said. She looks at him discerningly and though there was something on his mind.

" No, nothing"

" You sure? "

" I don't know"

" Montag!" she whines.

Montag goes up into his room and lays down. He sighs and looks up at the ceiling. Listening closely of the guns. the missiles, the bombs. How is no one else hearing this but him. . .

( End of Another Chapter. Enjoy. :\)


End file.
